1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that detects an error in charging lines connecting a vehicle generator and an on-board battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a following charging system for an automobile battery is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2954374). In battery charging systems, a voltage regulator (vehicle power generation controller) constantly monitors battery voltage. As a result, a non-contact state of the charging line connecting the vehicle generator and the battery (i.e., charging line disconnection or the like) can be detected. In the battery charging system, the voltage regulator is provided with an external terminal (called “L”). The non-contact state of the charging line can be detected by comparing the battery voltage at the terminal with the output voltage of the vehicle generator.
In the charging system disclosed in the Patent Document, the voltage regulator itself is required to monitor the battery voltage. Therefore, an external terminal and associated wiring are required. The structure of the voltage regulator and the wire routing are complicated. In particular, an increase has recently been seen in the number of power generation systems in which an electronic control unit (ECU) on the vehicle-side performs complex power generation instructions and the like. In a power generation system such as this, an external communication terminal connected to the vehicle-side ECU, via a communication line, is also required. Therefore, the number of external terminals should preferably be kept to a minimum.